


Catwoman IX

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Catwoman [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Natasha's sister Zoya is a trapped storm. A wild animal locked away and T'Challa can see her. Can see the animal inside her scratching to get out? And he's drawn to her and her hellcat ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Real Name: Zoya Romanova  
> Aliases: Zoe Romanoff, Patsy Walker.
> 
> Sex: Female  
> Height: 5'7  
> Weight: 133 lbs  
> Hair colour: Red  
> Eye colour: Green  
> Date of birth: November 22, 1984
> 
> Family:  
> Natasha Romanoff-Barton (Natalia Romanova) - Twin Sister
> 
> Clint Barton - Brother-in-law
> 
> Cast: Bryce Dallas Howard
> 
>  
> 
> Powers/skills;  
> Well-trained martial artist and gymnast  
> Wrist-mounted retractable claws and grappling hooks  
> Expert tactician  
> Slowed aging, and enhanced immune system  
> Expert marksman and mastery of various other weapons

Zoya and Natalia Romanova had been six when they were taken to the Red Room. The two redheaded green eyed twins had been ten when they were separated from one another. Natalia taken to the Black Widow Programme and Zoya to the Hellcat Programme. They are thirty two when they next see one another. Zoya had been stealing files from a SHIELD computer when this redhead had walked in, gun raised and aimed at the Hellcat. They'd shared a look. Before Hellcat had bolted out of there with the files. The SHIELD redhead gave chase. For six months the redhead chased Zoya. Determined was an understatement. In the end Zoya found herself trapped, a bowman, the redhead, some guy with a shield and another with a metal arm had boxed her in, she knew the guy with the metal arm, of course she did. The Winter Soldier and he remembered her from the look on his face.

"Zoya" he had called to her. "It's over" the other redhead had looked between them.

"Zoya?" she'd asked lowering her gun. "Zoya Romanova?" Hellcat looked to the other redhead.

"What's it to you, sister?" Hellcat had responded, the other redhead had smirked back.

"Natalia Romanova...." she told the woman who'd straightened up and pulled off her mask. "Sister" From then, Natasha had moved her into the Avenger Facility, under her own careful eye, at least till they decided she was of her own mind, and even then, she was restricted to Facility. Tony Stark was surprisingly the easiest to get along with, followed by Wanda and Bucky, their Hydra past a common denominator but mostly she kept to herself. Twenty two years of being alone does that to a girl.

.....................................

T'Challa cocks his head as he stares at the top of Tony Stark's bookshelf before looking to the man sat at his desk, he's only in New York for a fundraiser hosted by the Avengers, normally he would stick to the tower, rather than venturing to the facility, but his suit need a touch up and Tony is the only one he deemed worthy of helping him, he may also take this opportunity to meet the new recruits, or re-meet in Bucky's case.

"Mr Stark?"

"Yeah"

"Why is there a woman sleeping on top of your bookcase?" Tony turns and looks up at the bookshelf.

"That's Zoe......she likes to sleep up there" the redhead sprawled across the top shelf groans and peeks open an eye to glare at the two men. "Zoe....."

"Go away, Stark" she growls and turns her back on him.

"This is my office" he tells her back, T'challa looks over the woman, there is something feline about her shape, the way she is curled up on a small patch of sunlight. "Don't you have a den you can curl up in?" he asks moving back to his desk.

"No sun" she grumbles and glances back down at T'Challa. "Who's that?" she asks.

"This is T'Challa......you'll like him...he likes cats"

"I am guessing you are referring to me being Black Panther" the girl perks up. "Rather than my fondness for felines...." the redhead slips down from the bookcase with agility and ease. T'Challa turns to her and offers his hand. "T'Challa....King of Wakanda"

"Zoya Romanova" she greets. "But they just call me Zoe"

"Are you to be one of the new recruits?" he asks, Tony glances to them.

"Easy up, Kitty, she's only been here a few weeks....she's still finding her feet....."

"Meaning they are still deciding on whether to trust me or not" Zoe tells T'Challa. "Being former KGB, AIM and HYDRA does that to a girl......" she winks at Tony who rolls his eyes moving back to his desk. "I'm hungry" she turns and walks away. T'Challa watches her go before turning back to Tony.

"What is her story?" Tony smirks and glances to him.

"Don't go there, Kitty.....She's Natasha's twin sister....and since she's got Zoe back she's been weirdly protective of her"

"Got her back?"

"Yeah...Zoe was taken to a different programme when Natasha was taken to the Black Widow one, they did some weird shit to the kids in that programme....stick around...you'll see what I mean....now where are the schematics?" T'Challa glances back to where Zoe disappeared.

................................

Zoya licks her spoon as she collapses onto the couch in front of the tv, she pulls a blanket over her legs as she curls up just as T'Challa walks in.

"Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt" he tells her turning to leave again.

"Do you like ice cream?" she asks cocking her head. T'Challa raises an eyebrow and smirks at her.

"Who does not?" he asks back, she smirks and pats the space beside her.

"Sit...I put too much in my bowl" T'Challa takes the space beside her, she glances to him then hands over the bowl, T'Challa takes it from her. T'Challa looks to her as he stirs the ice cream.

"Do you prefer Zoe?" he asks, she looks to him.

"What?"

"You introduced yourself as Zoya but said they call you Zoe....which do you prefer?"

"Does it matter?" she asks looking away. T'Challa looks to the ice cream and nods.

"Yes" he answers.

"Zoya" she states. "I prefer Zoya....it is my name" T'Challa nods.

"Then I will call you Zoya....for the duration of my stay" Zoya smiles as she takes the bowl back from him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zoya doesn't really sleep, she hasn't in years, and having only been in the facility for a few weeks she is still getting used to her surroundings, and the people around her. Her inner feline doesn't like strangers, though is oddly okay with T'Challa. Probably the cat thing. So she works out instead, she usually finds Bucky in the gym as well at all hours of the night punching away his own demons. This night is different, Bucky had been sent out with Steve and Natasha on his first.....'mission'. The ones they send you on before you get to move out and into the Tower. Parker and Lang had been going as Zoya had moved in. Wanda after that though she visits for Zoya. Just Bucky and her left now...and it's going to be a while till she gets that first mission, she's going to be on her own. Zoya sits wrapping her hands for the punch bags.

"Miss Zoya?" she looks up, T'Challa stands by the now closing doors wrapping his own hands.

"Your...Majesty?" she cocks her head. "I have no idea how to greet you" he chuckles and walks towards her.

"T'Challa will suffice" she nods. "Here, let me" he sits beside her and takes her hand, to continue wrapping them for her.

"Thank you"

"I am surprised to see you down here at this hour" he tells her.

"I have had trouble sleeping for years....you would think finally being safe, with a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in and my long lost twin back that it would make it easier...."

"But it hasn't?" he asks swapping to the other hand.

"No....." she hangs her head. "Coming down here helps a little bit"

"How about a spar?" she looks up at him.

"What?" he shrugs and nods to the small ring set up.

"You and me.....Hellcat" Zoya rolls her eyes.

"Who told you my name?" she grumbles.

"Tony may have let it slip......come on" he pulls her up as he stands. Walking towards the ring he glances to her. "You are not afraid, are you?" he asks with a smirk. Zoya purses her lips and follows him.

"No, of course not....just would hate to mark a King's face up" she teases, he chuckles as he pounces into the ring, glancing back to Zoya who raises an eyebrow. "Show off" she grumbles then handsprings into the ring herself. T'Challa smirks.

"Show off" he repeats. She moves to stand across from him.

"I hope you are aware what you are getting yourself into" she warns.

"Likewise" they both shift their stances. "Miss Zoya....when you are ready" he taunts. She smirks and lunges for him.

...................

"Here" Zoya crouches in front of T'Challa who looks up at her, she presses an ice pack to his cheek. He places his hand over hers. "Sorry....I guess I got carried away" she pulls the ice pack away and strokes the growing bruise, he strokes her wrist where he still holds her hand.

"I said we were to spar....and that is what I got" he chuckles as she smiles.

"But still......if I have offended Wakanda in any way..." she teases, he smirks at her.

"I assure you, Miss Romanova, you have not....." he tells her softly.

"Thank you....for sparing with me" she sets the ice pack back to his cheek, he reaches up and takes over as she stands. "I think I may be able to sleep now...." she smiles at him. "Good night, T'Challa"

"Good night, Zoya" he tells her as she walks away. Something extremely feline about the way she moves, the roll of her hips, the curling of her hands. He smiles and then cringes pressing the ice pack to his face.  

................................

Natasha sits with Zoya, the twins not having to say anything to one another, Natasha going over a report as Zoya reads War and Peace, her knees pulled up and the book resting on her knees.

"YA skuchayu po russkomu yazyku" Zoya mumbles. Natasha chuckles and looks to her sister.

"Talk to Stark, he might order in a few books in Russian, if you miss it so much" Zoya looks to Natasha.

"You do not like to speak the mother tongue anymore, Natalia?" Zoya asks looking back to her book. "YA ne zabyl, otkuda my prishli" Natasha stands and looks to Zoya sharply before walking away. [I did not forget where we came from]

"Ne otchuzhdayte yeye, malen'kiy kotenok" Bucky tells her dropping into Natasha's seat. Zoya looks away. [Do not alienate her, little kitten]

"She has forgotten who we were...." she states. "How long before she forgets we are sisters?"

"That's not going to happen, Zoe" Bucky tells her.

"If she hadn't found me when she did......then she would have gone on without me...." Zoya stands and closes her book. "To, chem my stali....my bol'she ne sestry" Bucky looks to her sadly. "Ne tak, kak my privykli byt'" they share a sad smile before Zoya walks away. [What we have become .... we are no longer sisters ..... Not the way we used to be]

"What was that about?" Tony asks. "Are you upsetting the kitty kat?"

"No, she's homesick...." Bucky tells him. "She misses the mother land" Tony hums and looks to Bucky before smirking.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walks past Bucky and sets a hat on his head, Bucky glares at Tony before pulling the hat off and glaring at it. It's a Russian trooper hat.

"Chto eto, chert voz'mi?" he mumbles. "What the hell is this?" he repeats in English. Tony turns and walks backwards.

"Mother land...for the Kitty Kat" Tony pulls his own hat on and smirks walking away.

"She's going to hate this" Bucky mumbles to himself. "Oh she is going to kill you for this" Bucky smirks setting his hat on his head. "I want front row seats" he walks away.

....................

Tony sits across from Natasha, she glances up and raises an eyebrow at his hat.

"What are you wearing?"

"I need you to talk to your sister in Russian today" Natasha sighs and closes her report.

"Why?"

"Because she is home sick and miserable and seeing the Kitty Kat upset is kind of depressing...so today is Russia day, I've got a hat, Bucky's got a hat.....I will even make Captain America wear a hat....and you can talk to her in Russian....she's your sister.....don't you want to make her happy?" Natasha sighs and reopens the file.

"Konechno, ya, ya yeye lyublyu"

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Tony tells her standing and then walking away.

.........................

"Miss Zoya, what are you doing?" T'Challa asks Zoya who is curled up on a windowsill. She peeks open an eye and looks to him.

"This spot is the only spot that catches the sun" she explains. "Where is everyone? Normally Tony is around...." T'Challa shrugs and leans against the wall.

"I've not seen anyone since breakfast" he tells her. Zoya turns onto her back and stretches before standing and moving closer to T'Challa.

"Your cheek looks better" she tells him, he smirks down at her. "I am sorry"

"I know you are....." he touches his cheek. "You want to join me for coffee?" he asks, she smiles and nods.

........................

T'Challa sets a mug in front of Zoya, he'd guessed it was hers from the cat's littering it. Zoya grabs it and smiles at him, before pointing to the counter behind him.

"Can you pass the cream?" she asks, T'Challa smirks and grabs it.

"There is much about you that is feline" he points out. Zoya shrugs.

"It's how they made me" Zoya pours the cream into her mug. "Tell me about Wakanda" she leans on counter as he wraps his hands around his own mug. "Where is it?" he smiles.

"Africa...."

"And what's it like?"

"It's deep, dense, rich jungle....."

"Are there actual black panthers?" she asks, he chuckles and nods.

"There are, yes" Sam Wilson walks into the room and looks between the two of them.

"Hey" Zoya looks to him. "Ready for your session?" Zoya sighs and jumps up. "T'Challa" he greets.

"Sam Wilson"

"Thank you for the coffee...and for telling me about your country"

"You are welcome" she smiles and leaves with Sam.

.............................

"You know I hate these sessions" Zoya tells Sam who smiles a little at her.

"I know......but they're mandatory if you want to get back out there....you do want to don't you?"

"Yes" Zoya answers. "But I hate being stuck inside. Can't you talk to them. I just want to spend some time in the sun...."

"I'll mention it" Zoya sighs and looks away. "How'd you sleep? Did you sleep?"

"Yes, a little" Zoya answers. "I went to the gym..."

"Did it help this time?"

"Yes" she answers. "I sparred with T'Challa" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"So that shiner he has is down to you" Sam teases.

"It was an accident....I got carried away...I'm used to sparring with Bucky and he can take the hits...." Zoya smiles. "He moves like a cat" she tells Sam.

"Bucky does?"

"No, T'Challa" she corrects loosing her smile. "It's almost like I am back in the programme with the others....."

"Zoe" Sam tries to get her attention, noting the tense lines of her shoulders, like she's ready to pounce, if he plans on talking about her past he has Bucky or Steve around. Sometimes when they talk about her past she gets a little.....assassiny. "Zoya" he tries, Zoya clenches her hands into fists on her knees. "Friday...initiate Hellcat protocol" he tells the AI before reaching under his seat for the tranq gun strapped to the plastic, just as his fingers touch the gun, Zoya is out of her chair and pouncing on him.

...........................

T'Challa sits with Bucky, Natasha and Clint, a chess game going on the table between Clint and Bucky, just as the alarms blare, the four of them look up.

"Is that...." Clint starts.

"It's the Hellcat protocol" Natasha states jumping up.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asks. "The protocol calls for me or Steve"

"She is my sister, I have to do something" T'Challa frowns.

"What's happening?" Clint leans closer to him.

"Sometimes Zoe goes a bit....nuts...."

"Nuts?"

"Do you remember when Bucky would have episodes?" T'Challa nods. "Zoe gets them to..."

"Is there anything we can do?" T'Challa asks as Natasha and Bucky bolt out of the room.

"Just stay well away....it's dangerous to be around her when her claws are out" T'Challa stands and heads after Bucky and Natasha, Clint sighs and stands. "Wait for me" he follows T'Challa.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky holds down Zoya, his hand in her hair to stop her snapping at him, he presses a knee into her back to stop her from getting back up.

"You need to shut it out" he tells her. "Shut it all out.....remember who you are, Zoya.....you were born November 22, 1984, you have a twin sister, Natalia...." Zoya hisses and tries to throw him off of her. "God damn it!" T'Challa and Clint hover. Bucky tightens his hold in her hair. "Zoya Romanova....You were doing so well, fight their control"

"Get off of me!!!" she growls, bucking up, trying to get him off of her, but he's stronger and bigger than her, so she goes slack and he lets up, she turns and kicks him off of her, T'Challa and Clint jump out of the way as Bucky hits the floor, they both look down at him. Bucky growls and jumps up. Zoya laughs and raises her head. Her hair wild and untamed, like the Hellcat she is supposed to be. Bucky and Zoya fight, like the trained assassins they are, Bucky grabs the back of her head and pushes her against the wall, it could be considered intimate if she wasn't growling at him. T'Challa moves to Bucky.

"Get off her!" he hisses at the former assassin. "This isn't helping"

"If I let her go, she's going to try and kill us" Bucky tells him back.

"Just do it" Bucky looks to Natasha who shrugs and then nods, Bucky jumps off of Zoya and she springs up, T'Challa grabs Zoya's face. "Look at me" he coos. "Just look at me....that's it....just let it go..." Zoya growls. "No" T'Challa looks her in the eyes. "Take a deep breath and let all that hate go...." She stares at him. "That's it" he brushes his thumbs under her eyes as they soften. "There we go" he looks to the others. "It's not about fighting it....it's about accepting it....and letting it go" Zoya collapses, T'Challa holds her to his chest. He strokes her hair. "And not letting it have control over you....you have control of it" he tells her softly. Natasha smiles watching them as Bucky huffs.

"I'll go tell everyone that the protocol has passed" Clint states before walking away, T'Challa keeps an arm around Zoya as they stand. Natasha moves to her sister and wraps her arm around her.

"Come on" Natasha coos. "Let's get you a stiff drink" Zoya nods and lets her sister pulls her away, Natasha looks to T'Challa. "Thank you" he nods back at her.

......................

Zoya curls up in her bed, she prefers to be alone after her episodes, just for a few days, shame, guilt, hurt, she always feels bad, terrible after, Bucky stays with her most times, he understands more than the others so he stays, sleeps beside her, they eat together, watch crappy tv together. She looks to him now, stood at the door talking to Steve.

"You now how she gets after..." Bucky whispers to Steve. "I can't leave her now..." Zoya sighs.

"It's okay, Bucky" she tells him. "I'll be fine" he looks to her.

"Are you sure?" she nods.

"I should get used to doing this alone" Bucky shoots Steve a look. "It's fine" Zoya adds. "If you don't go It'll just make me feel worse..." Bucky moves to her and crouches.

"Alright....don't have any fun without me" he teases, she smiles and nods, pokes her nose. "Behave" he stands and leaves with Steve.

.....................

T'Challa knocks on her door later and then lets himself in, Zoya is still curled up in bed, she looks to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"'M 'kay" she mumbles.

"You have nothing to feel bad about" he tells her. "You didn't hurt anyone"

"This time..." she whispers, T'Challa moves to sit beside her on the bed. "What about next time?" she asks looking up at him.

"We'll figure it out" she raises an eyebrow.

"We?" she asks, he threads his fingers into her hair and smiles.

"You are my friend, Zoya....at least I hope you are"

"After what you did for me the other day....of course we are friends..." he pats his lap and she smiles moving to settle her head in it, he strokes her hair and scratches at her scalp.

"Stark mentioned that you enjoyed this...." He tells her softly. "That it makes you feel better"

"It's a feline thing" she whispers and closes her eyes, maybe enjoying it a little more than usual.

 


	5. Chapter 5

T'Challa lengthens his trip from a few days to a week...then to a month, he's finding it hard to draw himself away from Zoya, spending every free moment with her, the way she is with him, he sees the softer, kinder, sweeter side that the others don't get to see, granted he treats her like a person and not a time bomb. He smiles at her now as she bounces over to where he sits, and sprawls herself over his lap, her head rested firmly against his legs, it's turned out to be one of her favourite perches. He threads his fingers into her red hair and watches her warmly as she purrs nuzzling into his lap. T'Challa closes his eyes.

“When are you going back?” she asks sitting up. He cups her cheek brushing his thumb across her cheek bone.

“You could come with me” he offers, she cocks her head.

“I don't think they'd let me” she counters looking up at one of the cameras. “I'm to much of a liability to be let loose on the world”

“I am a King, little kitten, I don't think they will argue with me” he teases, she smiles.

“You really want me to come with you?” she asks. “Why?” he shrugs and twirls a strand of her hair through his fingers.

“Do I need a reason?” he asks, she nods. “You are very fascinating” he tells her. “You're kind....and sweet and fierce and trouble” she smiles a little and looks down. “And you get this....crease” he touches her cheek. “Right here when you smile....it makes you look like you have nothing to worry about, that nothing in the world could bring you down....”

“We both know that is not true” she grumbles setting her head against his chest to listen to his heart beat. “Most of the time everything gets me down....” he strokes her hair.

“The question still stands” he reminds her. “Come to Wakanda with me” he whispers, running his fingers down the length of her neck and to her shoulder. She turns her head to him.

….......

“Out of the question” Steve tells T'Challa as Zoya hangs her head, she knew this would be the answer, she is by far too much of a liability to be allowed to leave the facility. “She's still undergoing the removal of her conditioning, she's still a long way off being ready” T'Challa tightens his jaw in annoyance. “You have to understand that she is at risk of reverting at any moment”

“It's all right” Zoya whispers, T'Challa looks to her. “We both knew deep down this would be the answer” she stands and leaves the room, T'Challa watches her go and then turns back to Steve.

“It's for her own safety that she remain here, in the facility” Steve tells him.

“Where she is alone” T'Challa offers. “Everyone else is living at the tower, she is the only one left here.....that is not helping her” T'Challa stands and leaves.

….........

“Little Kitten” T'Challa states in her doorway, she barely looks up from her bed. “It'll be all right” he tells her.

“I traded one prison for another” she tells him. “The KGB at least allowed me to breath fresh air” T'Challa watches her sadly before stepping into her room, the door shutting behind him, he glances to the cameras and then sets a small emp device on her desk, cutting them out before he moves to the bed to sit with her, he lays next to her, noses touching.

“Run with me” he tells her with a smirk. “Right now, you and me, we can go to Wakanda”

“They will follow” she whispers, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

“And risk a diplomatic situation, they wouldn't” he corrects.

“You are a king, why would you....risk this, for me?” she ask and it hurts him that she thinks so little of herself, he lifts his hand to her face and brushes her hair back before pressing his lips to hers softly, then pulls back.

“Don't you get it yet” he whispers. “Why instead of days, I've been here for months, why I spend aaalll my free time with you” she raises her eyes to his, he smiles at her. “Because I enjoy your company” he tells her, “I find you a beautiful woman, a fierce woman, strong, passionate, and deep down caring. Because I happen to like you, very much” he tells her, she touches his shirt and then clutches to him, he smiles and kisses her again, his fingers threading into her red mess of hair. She pushes at his shoulder till he rolls over and she can straddle his waist, and looking up at her, right there, she looks like the Hellcat moniker she claims, all wide eyed, wild hair and feral smirk. He reaches up and clasps her face in his hands, gently brushing his thumbs over her cheek bones. “You are beautiful” he tells her, she nuzzles into his palm and starts to purr, he smiles watching her, feeling the purr vibrate through her. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her down to him. “Do you get it now?” he asks her, she nods and smiles at him, he smiles back and kisses her. “Now run with me” he begs against her lips, she pulls back to stare at him.

“Okay” she whispers back, he smiles wider at her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

T'Challa pulls a hood over his head and takes Zoya's hand in his before they leave the facility, he pulls her closer as they make their way to the car parked ahead of them, he's made arrangements to get them both out of America before the Avengers notice she's missing, him they can't do anything about, but her, he's going to need to make sure she can't be extradited back once they reach Wakanda. He pulls her to his side and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“It's going to be okay” he promises her, she lifts her head to look at him. “I'll make sure of it” he opens the passenger side door and then kisses her. “You're not an animal to be caged” he whispers to her brushing her hair back. “And.....I love you” he admits, she bites her lip and smiles.

“I love you too” she tells him, he kisses her again and takes her duffle from her hands.

“Get in the car” he whispers. “I'll get you out of here” she nods and climbs in, T'Challa moving around to the trunk, sets her bag into it before climbing into the driver's side. He takes her hand and starts the car before he is driving them away from the Avenger's Facility. Her fingers curl tighter into his, she's scared, he knows that, can feel it, he squeezes her hand and raises it to his lips.

….............

Natasha frowns at her sister's made bed, and said feline missing from it.

“Friday?” Natasha asks. “Where's Zoe?”

“In her room” Friday answers, Natasha stares at the empty room.

“No, she's not” Natasha corrects. “Where's T'Challa?” she asks a glare forming on her face.

“He left the facility at 3am this morning” Friday answers. “With miss Ayo” Natasha frowns.

“Ayo wasn't with him this visit” Natasha turns and hurries from the room.

…...............

T'Challa looks next to him where Zoya sleeps against his side, her hand clasped in his shirt, she's worried he's going to disappear, he strokes her arm and brushes her hair back from her face. They've not long taken off, in the air, crossing over to Wakanda. T'Challa grabs the tablet on the small fold out table in front of him, swipes at the screen.

…...............

Zoya smiles as T'Challa tells her of his family, he's smiling, remembering, she watches him with apt interests, he's fascinating when he gets that excited, his whole face lights up and he looks ten years younger, he smiles at her and cups her cheek wiping a grain of rice from the corner of her lips, she blushes and looks down at the sushi he'd ordered for her. It is the only thing he's seen her eat since he met her, that and ice cream, but that doesn't count as real food.

“I came up with a way for you to be safe in Wakanda” he tells her leaning back, she uses chopstick to peel a strip of raw salmon from her bowl. “And it's....extreme but it will grant you immunity, it means that can't order you to return to the USA” she looks to him.

“Extreme?” she asks, he nods.

“Yes” she raises an eyebrow at him, he reaches over and takes her hand.

…..................

Steve frowns and frowns at Natasha who paces, Bucky and Tony watching her.

“We know they'll go to Wakanda” Bucky points out. “And whilst he's got diplomatic immunity”

“She hasn't” Steve adds. “He'd have to hand her over” Natasha takes a breath and turns to them.   
“So we go to Wakanda and we take her back” Natasha tells them. “She's dangerous, she could snap at any moment....we have to get her back” Bucky and Steve share a look, Steve nods.

“All right” Bucky states. “I'll get the jet ready” he walks away, Tony sighs and follows to grab his suit.

“Nat” Steve starts. “We have to go in there calm and collected, this is as much about protecting Zoe as it is about bringing her home, yes, she is dangerous, but forcing her to do something....it'll make her....” he sighs.

“I know” Natasha interrupts and sighs herself. “I love my sister, but she is stubborn”

….....................

Steve, Tony, Bucky and Natasha stand across from T'Challa who stands with his Dora Milaje, the King folds his arms over his chest.

“Zoya has diplomatic immunity” T'Challa tells Steve who folds his arms over his chest.

“Being your girlfriend doesn't give her that” Tony argues.

“No, true” T'Challa agrees. “But being my wife, does” the Avengers all share a look, landing on Natasha who shrugs.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asks, T'Challa pulls a slip of paper from his jacket and holds it out to Steve who takes it and unfolds it, reading from the page he sighs.

“It's a marriage certificate, he married Zoe”

“Zoya” T'Challa corrects. “Zoya, Queen of Wakanda” he tells them with a smirk. “Diplomatic immunity” Steve lowers the marriage certificate.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The Avengers are all still staring at T'Challa who smirks at them.

“You married my sister?” Natasha asks stepping forward, Bucky pulls her back.

“Easy” Bucky states.

“What do you want with her?” Natasha asks.

“I happen to adore your sister” T'Challa asks. “And unlike the rest of you, her past does not matter to me, I let her in and she showed me herself, she's a beautiful person, inside and out, she was a caged storm inside that facility”

“A caged hurricane” Tony corrects, T'Challa looks to him. “It's a caged hurricane”

“Whatever, you were breaking her rather then fixing her. Have you ever locked a cat in a room?” T'Challa asks. “It gets so desperate to leave, that it will claw at the walls, maybe even climb them, looking for a way out, they are wild animals....and you seemed to forget that Zoya is part cat”

…...............

“Zoya” Natasha hugs her sister. “Are you all right?” she asks, Zoya nods and pulls away.

“Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?” she asks cocking her head, T'Challa moves to her and kisses her softly before pulling back and wrapping an arm around her.

“It's just that you didn't say anything, you just left”

“I've been trying to talk to you for months, but something else always comes up, a mission, or...Hellcat and.....he listened” Zoya smiles at T'Challa who strokes her cheek.

“And she listened to me too. And we just...clicked together” she smiles and leans against him. Natasha looks to Steve and Bucky who shrug back at her. Natasha clenches her jaw and looks away.

…...................

Natasha paces, again, Steve sighs.

“There's nothing we can do, she's Queen of Wakanda, we can't extradite her, unless you want to kidnap her?” Natasha shoots him a look. “We are not kidnapping her” he scolds. “Do you know what that would do? The problems it would cause” Natasha crosses her arms over her chest.

“Well something stinks about this” Natasha tells them. “It reeks” she turns and walks away.

“Is she right?” Tony asks. “Is there something off about this?”

“No, the certificate was solid” Steve answers. “Had a seal of approval and everything” Steve shakes his head. “This is just Natasha not wanting to loose her sister”

…...............

Natasha sits across from Zoya who seems more relaxed then Natasha's seen her since they were children. Natasha sighs and takes Zoya's hand.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she asks her. “That he's what you want?”

“Yes” Zoya answers. “He likes me for me” she tells her.   
“I like you for you”

“No, Natalia, you like the old me, without the Hellcat, he likes all of me” Zoya corrects. “And when he smiles at me” Zoya looks across at T'Challa who sits with Steve, Tony and Bucky. “I get this feeling in my chest” Natasha smiles a little. “And look at what he did for me” Zoya looks back to her sister. “He cares about me too, at least, I hope so”

“I think he does” Natasha tells her. “I'm so sorry I made you feel trapped back at the facility, I just....I wanted you to...”

“Go back to being the old me, I know” Zoya tells her. “But like Bucky, that's not going to happen, I am Zoya and I am the Hellcat, I always will be, we can't change that......just accept it”

“He's good for you” Natasha tells her standing. “And we can't force you to come back with us” she sighs. “Call me though, let me know you're doing all right” Zoya nods.

“I will” Natasha walks towards Bucky and the others, T'Challa looks to Zoya and gives her a smile, she smiles back and then leaves the room with a sigh.

….................

T'Challa stands with the Avengers as they get ready to leave, Natasha sighs and moves to him.

“Look after her, please, she's been through a lot” T'Challa nods.

“I will” he tells her, promises her really, they both know he won't hurt Zoya, that he really does care for her, deeply.

“And keep her out of trouble” Bucky teases. “She's your wife, that's your problem now” T'Challa smirks and shakes his head amused. Steve moves to him and shakes his hand.

“Call if anything changes, if you need our help for anything, if she....”

“I can look after her just fine” T'Challa tells them. “Stop treating her like a time bomb” Steve nods and lets go of his hand. “She's a human being, she's my wife”

“My apologies” Steve offers. “I didn't mean anything by that” T'Challa takes a breath and nods, happy with that assessment, he's Captain America, he didn't mean to sound mean. Bucky moves to T'Challa.

“Scottish smoked salmon” he tells T'Challa. “It's her favourite. And stock up on cream and pillows, she likes to nest in the winter, when it gets cold. And....make sure she has a little sun spot to nap in” Bucky offers. “And she's allergic to dogs” T'Challa nods.

“Thank you” he tells Bucky who rubs the back of his neck, Zoya is his second best friend, after Steve, they went through the same experiences, they get one another and now...now he's loosing her. Bucky nods and turns to walk to the jet, Steve follows, Natasha looks to the palace, sighs and then leaves with them, Tony stands at the jet waiting for them.

…..................

Zoya curls up next to T'Challa as he sits with her, his hand finding hers.

“They've gone” he tells her, she snuggles into his arm.

“And if they find out the marriage certificate is a fake?” she asks him, he shrugs.

“We cross that bridge when we get to it” he strokes her hair and kisses her head. “For now, you are safe” he lifts her chin and kisses her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smutty T'Challa

T'Challa sits at his desk in his bedroom, his eyes on Zoya who sleeps sprawled out on his bed, her red hair more like a mane then hair, he smiles and shakes his head before he stands and moves to her.

“Zoya” he whispers stroking the inside of her leg, that sticks out from under her blankets, she groans and shifts in her sleep, he smirks and leans closer to her. “Little Kitten” he purrs in her ear, she moans and stretches out for him, he smiles and kisses her as she wakes, she lets out a happy little rumble and wraps her arms around his neck, drawing her legs up around his waist. He smiles against her lips and then pulls away. “I have meetings this morning” he reminds her. “But we can take a walk after lunch, I will show you the jungle”

“Really?” she asks, she's been asking him for weeks to take her out but something always came up, and though she has more free rein here then at the facility, it sucks that she's not been allowed to explore fully.

“I promise” he tells her and kisses her, stroking her cheek before getting back up. She pouts and turns her head to watch him dress.

…...........

T'Challa pushes Zoya back against a tree and smirks at her, she smirks back sliding her fingers into the edges of his trousers and pulls him closer, strokes a leg up one of his before hooking it behind his leg, he kisses her, pressing a hand to the tree behind her, pins his hips against hers, and runs his free hand up her thigh around his waist.

“I love you” he tells her, she smiles at him. “And I want to make love to you” he whispers nudging her nose. “Right here” he kisses her, pressing his hips into hers harder, she moans into his mouth. “Right now” he adds, her eyes turn...feline and her smile feral, he smirks, he loves this side of her, she bites her lip and runs her hands over his bare chest and to his neck, she pulls him closer letting him lift her up, both of her legs around his waist.

“Please” she whispers, he nods and kisses her neck, holding her close to him. She moves her hips, writhes against him as he marks up her neck. He thrusts against her, now painfully hard in his trousers. “T'Challa” she moans, he nods into her neck, he can't wait any longer and he knows she can't either. He reaches between them and simply pulls himself free of his trousers, not bothering to remove them all the way, he had wanted to take their first time slow, but things have just been building over the weeks she's been with him, sleeping next together, touching one another, kissing and dancing. He kisses her neck and takes her hand, threads his fingers with hers and holds it above her head against the tree and then he thrusts up into her, watching her face as she moans in pleasure, the way her eyes glaze and her lips smile, feeling him inside of her, she's not a stranger to sex, of course not, she was an assassin, but there is something about feeling someone who loves her inside of her, of someone she loves, she digs her nails into his back and he moans, pressing his lips to her, his hips stuttering and then returning to it's steady pace. Her cries of pleasure echoing through the jungle, he smiles, he's the one that making those noises come from her, those cries, his thrusts gets harder, pressing her into the tree, the rough bark scratching at her back, but she's far too far gone now to care about it.

“Zoya” he grunts and kisses her, her lips press back just as hard as they both loose themselves to the carnal moment, both wild and untamed in their lust. He turns them and lays her down on the ground, lays over her, not once missing a thrust, still working himself inside of her, he keeps kissing her, touching her, loving her. This is amazing, this is perfect, he thinks, this is the woman that he is meant to spent the rest of his life with, he knows it, he can feel it, the way she fits perfectly with him. The way he feels more at home with her then with any one else. How she makes him feel. He leans over and clutches her face. “Tell me you're close” he begs, close himself, but he wants, needs her to finish first. “Tell me you're close” he repeats, she nods and wraps her arms around his back pulling at him, needing him to go faster, and he does, he picks up the pace, Zoya throws her head back and moans, he presses his lips to her exposed throat and moans as she starts to tighten around him. “That's it, Ncinane ikatana, ndikunye, ndiyakuthanda, uze kum” she arches up beneath him and screams out his name, he smirks and kisses her shoulder, he knows she loves his native tongue, he thrusts twice more before he is right there with her, she relaxes under him and he gently kisses her neck, strokes his fingers down the side of her trembling body.

“I love you too” she whispers, he smirks as she turns her head to him. “That is what ndikuthanda means, right? I got that right?” he smiles and nods.

“You did...and your pronunciation is getting better” he touches her lips softly. “That was beautiful” he tells her. “Thank you”

“You are thanking me for sex?” she asks.

“For letting me be intimate with you, for letting me make love to you, for loving me back” she smiles at him, he pulls her closer and nudges her nose just as it starts to rain, he smiles and kisses her. “Marry me” he asks pulling back, she cocks her head. “So it's real, be my wife, my Queen” he nudges her nose.

“But I'm an outsider” she reminds him. “Your people....”

“Will love you” he corrects. “I get to choose my wife, and I want you” he tells her warmly. “This beautiful, fierce, terrifying woman laid beneath me” she smirks.

“Terrifying?” she asks.

“When someone tries to wake you” he mumbles with a fond smile. “Or tries to take food from your plate” she blushes. “Or....to birds” she smacks his arm and laughs.

“Yes” she tells him. “I will marry you for real” he smiles wider at her, this beautiful woman wants to marry him. He kisses her.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha sits at her computer, clicking on and off the pen top, something sits really wrong with her about Zoya's marriage to T'Challa. Firstly it's been weeks and there is not one bit of news about it, a king gets married no matter where in the world, there is news, secondly searching the databases, there is no record of it any where. She stands and grabs her jacket from the back of her chair before walking away.

…................

Zoya lays with her head on T'Challa's chest, his fingers lazily pulling through her curls, she stretches and groans before turning and nuzzling into his neck, he smiles and strokes his fingers down her spine and curls around her waist. He can't believe this woman, this beautiful woman wants to be his wife. He pulls her closer and she chuckles into his neck.

“You're thinking about me being your wife” she points out, he chuckles and lifts her chin to kiss her. “You know your mother is going to be all of this wedding” she tells him climbing over to straddle his waist.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asks.

“No” Zoya answers. “I'll be terrible at planning a wedding” she then turns serious and pulls a blanket between them, she takes a breath. “We have to talk about something before.....before we get into this too deep” he sits up and touches the small of her back.

“What is it?” he asks, she fiddles with the blanket between them.

“You're....a King” she starts. “So that means you'll be expecting....an heir” she whispers and then swallows the lump in her throat. T'Challa lifts her head and strokes her cheek. “I can't give you one” she admits. He strokes her cheek. “I can't have children”

“Zoya” he whispers. “Do you really think I care about an heir so much that I'd abandon the woman I love because she can not give me one?” she sniffles and bites her lip. “I love you” he assures her. “There are other ways for us to have children” he tells her. “If that is what you want” he kisses her softly. “As for an heir....I have a sister, Shuri....she's next in line after me...don't worry about that” he brushes her hair back. “Okay?” he asks, she nods and he lays back down, he pats his chest and she smiles a little and lays her head down. “Tell me” he whispers. “What happened? Why?”

“The Red Room” she answers. “They sterilise the girls for graduation” he strokes her hair sadly.

“So even Nat?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, neither of us, we are the end of the Romanoff line” she answers and then sits up again. “You need to be sure” she tells him. “I don't...I don't want you to wake up in a year, five or fifty. And regret not....”

“I won't” he tells her, she worries her lip and sniffles.

“Maybe you should take a few days” she adds looking down.

“I don't need a few days” he threads his fingers in her hair and pulls her down to him. “I want you, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that...and you know that” she nods and snuggles into his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly. She needs a comfort hug. He then smiles. “How about I go and bring us breakfast and we can eat it in bed?” he asks, she smiles and looks up at him. “Let's just spend the day in bed” he whispers, she nods and kisses him warmly.

…...................

T'Challa rubs his eyes and sits up as his cell phone rings. He turns and grabs it from the bedside table and answers it.

“I know you're not really married to Zoya” Natasha tells him, T'Challa look to Zoya who's sleeping again.

“Look, I understand if you're mad but it was what I thought best for her” He argues. “She doesn't need a cage, she needs freedom to roam, she's a wild animal, not a pet” Natasha sighs.

“I know...” she argues back.

“I love your sister, Natasha” He tells her. “And I am planning on marrying her anyway, so what if I put it on paper first” he tells her. “You're her sister, I know she loves you, she wants you to be okay with this”

“I am” Natasha assures him. “I just..wish she wasn't half way around the world, but if this is what makes her happy” Natasha sighs. “Just send me an invite” she teases.

“We will” T'Challa assures her. “And you could always visit”

“Of course” Natasha agrees. “Look after her and you know, keep her happy” Natasha then clears her throat. “I....I should go” she hangs up and T'Challa smirks doing the same, he sets the phone aside and then curls around Zoya who groans and shifts in her sleep.

…...........

T'Challa cups Zoya's cheek as she worries her hands together.

“It's just my mother” he assures her, she shoots him a look, he smirks. “That was meant to be reassuring” he tells her gently.

“She was probably fine with you bringing a stray home, but marrying it” T'Challa gives her a scolding look.

“You're not a stray” he corrects. “You're the woman I love” he smiles at her. “Ready?” she nods as he takes her hand and kisses it.

“I just have to persuade your mother that I'll make a good Queen, no pressure there” Zoya mumbles dryly.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Shuri, T'Challa's sister, straightens Zoya's hair, the curly red hairs though are being stubborn. Shuri huffs and pouts before giving up and drops next to Zoya who looks to her.

“I give up” Shuri tells her.

“I gave up years ago” Zoya admits looking to her with a smirk. It's been 6 months since T'Challa officially proposed to her, 6 months since he told his mother that Zoya is the woman he would be marrying and there was nothing to be done to change his mind, 6 months of wedding plans, and primping, and lessons, Zoya is to be an actual Queen now, she has to walk and talk and act, she has to be worthy of this, and she wants to do T'Challa proud, she doesn't want him to wake up in a few years and be disappointed in her. Shuri takes her hand and Zoya looks to her.

“He loves you” Shuri assures the feline. “And you're learning to adapt too, you're trying really hard to prove yourself, and you don't need to” Zoya smiles a little. “He chose you” Shuri whispers. “And he loves you, and you're my sister” Zoya nudges her a little. “Maybe we can alter the crown” Shuri offers reaching up to Zoya's hair. “For a new type of queen...with wild untameable hair” she teases, Zoya laughs a little. Shuri stands and moves to her computer as Zoya reaches for her glass of milk. The door behind her opening and then closing again. T'Challa joining them, he strokes Zoya's hair.

“Hey, how are my two favourite girls?” T'Challa asks leaning down to kiss Zoya, she smiles against his lips.

“We're good” Shuri answers from her computer. “Redesigning the Queen's crown” she admits, T'Challa raises an eyebrow. Shuri points to Zoya's hair. “I spent three hours trying to straighten that mane of hair” Shuri teases. “It's easier to change the crown” T'Challa chuckles a little sitting next to Zoya, he wraps his arm around her and kisses her head.

“Your mother is not going to like this” Zoya whispers to her husband to be. He strokes her arm and shrugs.

“You're not a traditional bride, and you won't be a traditional Queen” he answers. “A few things are going to have to change and my mother is going to have to adjust too” he assures her. “Because you are going to be my wife, and you are going to be the Queen of Wakanda” she smiles a little at him and curls into his side, he and Shuri share a look, Shuri smirking at him.

...................

T'Challa kisses Zoya's shoulder, pulling her sheer shawl down her arms, she smiles a little as he kisses up to her neck.

“Stop it” she scolds with a smile. “I'm supposed to be having dinner with your mother” he smirks against her skin and pulls her closer.

“She can wait” he mumbles, Zoya pulls away tugging the fabric back up her arms, turning she gives him a look, T'Challa flops down on his bed and groans. “Nooo” he whines, he full on whines like a child. Zoya slips on her shoes and moves closer to the bed.

“You wanted me to get on with her” she reminds him. “And the wedding is in three days, you don't want your mother to come to our wedding....upset and angry do you?” he lifts his head and thinks on that.

“No” he answers. “You're right” she leans closer and kisses him before leaving. He smiles to himself. He's never been happier. But he will be. When Zoya finally walks down the aisle and finally becomes his wife. Though they've only known each other for a short time but he feels like he's known her forever, he feels like he's waited for her forever.

….........

Natasha has never cried in front of anyone, not since she was a small child, but she never thought she'd get to see her sister get married. Watching Zoya in her cream wedding dress adorned with tribal aspects and jewellery, the crown; a simple metal framework with twisted spokes, each spoke glittering with jewels, almost like a colourful halo above her hair, Natasha can't help but get emotional. This day, she never thought would happen. All the training, the suffering, the pain the two of them have been through, and Zoya is getting her happily ever after. Natasha sniffles a little and Bucky looks to her with a frown before looking back to the bride as Zoya reaches T'Challa who is completely devoted to her, the way his eyes watch her face like she's the only person in the room. Natasha gets a little more misty eyed as vows are exchanged, the mix of Western, Russian and Wakandan traditions, the words are deep, promising, beautiful. Bucky glances to Natasha and then smirks.

“You're crying” Bucky whispers amused, Natasha elbows him in the ribs.

“No, I'm not” she corrects wiping at her face. Steve leans over and holds out a handkerchief, Natasha looks to him to find him smirking, she snatches the fabric from him and elbows him too before blowing her nose. “Look, I never, ever, thought something like this could happen” she admits to the two super soldiers. “So seeing my sister getting married, it...means something to me” Bucky squeezes her knee as Clint wraps an arm around her. “I'm so proud of her” Natasha admits, Steve and Bucky share a look and smile. At the front, stood together, lost in one another are the very soon to be King and Queen. Listening to the vows, waiting for their moment. This is it. The beginning of everything.

“Announcing, your King and Queen of Wakanda!” the tribal shaman announces. Zoya smiles up at T'Challa who smiles back down at her before kissing her. Husband and wife. King and Queen of Wakanda. T'Challa curls his arm around her waist listening to their friends, their family, his tribe, cheer and clap and congratulate them. Zoya pulls back a little as he brushes his fingers through her hair. She smirks a little and touches the front of his tribal robes.

“Wakanda forever” Zoya whispers against T'Challa's lips, he chuckles and then kisses her holding her close to him. She finally has a home, someone to love her, protect her, comfort her. She's his Catwoman, and he's her Black Panther. Her happily ever after.

 


End file.
